


Catastrophic Malfunction

by DavidB1000



Series: Catastrophic Failure Universe [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, I did not know that was a tag., J'onn has seen so much, Kara is Different, Legends Crossover sort of, Mick isn't stupid you know, Taboo what Taboo?, Winn Schott Jr. Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A sequel to my last story, Catastrophic Failure. Only a scant few days into their relationship, Kara and Alex get discovered by a very embarrassed Winn. Which leads to Kara and Alex having a talk about coming out for certain. The first one they decide on, is Sara.Kalex is fun to write.





	Catastrophic Malfunction

Kara kissed Alex, and looked around the DEO training room. “I know this seems so weird, to do so, but I can't stand honestly to be apart from you, I feel as though a part of me was missing this entire time, and it's only now become clear what it was, it was you, Alex.”

Alex smiled. “Oh, Kara.”  
They kissed and their kiss lasted until a voice yelped. “OH, dear god! I did not mean to walk in on this.”  
Kara and Alex broke away and looked over at Winn. Who was staring at them with a shocked look on his face.  
Alex blushed for a brief moment and then said. “Winn, if you ever tell anyone...”  
Kara finished. “...What you saw, I will have to hurt you.” 

Winn blinked. “No problem! I must go now, my people need me!” Winn turned around and ran.  
Alex groaned. “That was not what I needed to have happened.”

“Don't worry, he knows we have hearts of gold. But yeah, that is going to be a ticking time bomb.” Kara frowned.

“We've only been together for 3 days, Kara, I don't know how to handle revealing it.” Alex frowned.  
“It's okay, Alex.” Kara kissed her. “We will handle it.”

&^&

Two hours later.  
“Hey, Winn.” Kara spoke.  
Winn yelped. “I haven't said anything!” 

Kara frowned. “Please stop panicking.”  
Winn sighed. “I'm sorry. I just did not expect that.”  
“It's very new, and we didn't expect to be caught that fast.” Kara sighed.

“Hey, It's fine with me. You know, you both look happy together.” Winn sighed.  
“Yeah, but I can imagine some people might frown or complain about it. I just, I love her, Winn, I really do. The first time she kissed me, it just struck me, that she was the one for me.” Kara smiled.  
Winn nodded. “That's how true love works. I'm happy for you, Kara.” 

“Thank you so much, Winn.” Kara smiled and hugged him.  
“Just don't break her heart, Kara.” Winn smiled.  
“I would never do that.” 

 

&^&

The room was beyond bright, and Alex had to squint her eyes upon entering it. “Good lord, Kara, the sun isn't this bright when you're standing on the surface of Mercury.”  
Kara chuckled and turned down the brightness on a little remote near her.  
Alex sighed. “I know you asked for a sun room to be built, and literally a sun room, but I didn't know at the time what you meant.” 

Kara grinned. “I just love it here. I mean, my eyes aren't bothered, and it's as close to the sun as I can get without the risk of turning into some omniscient deity.”  
Alex smirked. “Yeah, because that's totally how a Kryptonian's powers work.”

“Well, If I spent enough time in the actual sun, I could become Omniscient. It would just take a few billion years. I just love it here. Don't worry, I always make sure the brightness level is below the flash boiling point of human skin.” Kara grinned.

Alex grinned. “Well, all things considered, that would be one heck of a way to get rid of Lillian Luthor.”  
Kara chuckled. “Yeah, I don't know, if I was going to become evil, I don't think that's how I'd do it.”  
Alex nodded. “Yeah, you're too kind even if you were evil. Death by fluffy bunnies!”  
Kara giggled. “You're right. Run from the happy rabbits!”  
Alex smiled and kissed her. “So, I think what we need to do is to get around Winn accidentally spilling things, we'll tell everyone about us, slowly but surely.”

“Okay.” Kara smiled. “Who's first?”  
She kissed Alex, and a voice spoke. “Probably me.”  
Alex and Kara broke away from their kiss and Kara blushed. “Uh, Hi, J'onn.” 

“I'm psychic and I didn't see this coming.” J'onn sighed.  
“We grew close after the whole Nazi invasion thing.” Kara grinned.  
“Plus, damnit, she's not my actual sister.” Alex grumbled.

“I've been on earth for 300 years. I've been to the Ozarks, Alex.” J'onn flashed a rare smile.  
Kara chuckled. “Okay, fair enough.”  
“If you two want this relationship, that is perfectly fine by me. You may of course realize others may have a problem with it, but as long as you remain professional in a professional environment, and do not do anything I did not need to see in one of the training rooms, it's fine by me.” J'onn spoke and then left. His eyes were also hurting from the brightness. It may not have been actual fire projecting from the monitors, but it was still affecting him on a minor level.

“Alex, did J'onn catch you and Maggie once?” Kara grinned.  
Alex groaned. “Yes.”  
Kara smiled. “Oh, Alex, that is so kinky.” 

“Ugh. Okay, look, who should we come out to next?” Alex sighed.

“We are going to wait a long time before we come out to Eliza” Kara frowned.

“Ugh, don't even remind me. She'd be tolerant of a lot of things, but this, I think it might actually freak her out, and honestly, I don't want to hear my mom say 'What the Fuck?!” Alex groaned.

Kara grinned. “Eliza wouldn't say that if she walked in on like some of the weirdest things I've seen on the internet.” 

“I know my mom, she's most certainly capable of swearing under the right circumstances.” Alex sighed.  
“Don't worry, I'm sure we can handle this.” Kara smiled and kissed Alex.

After a moment of kissing, Alex grinned. “Hey, I know who would be perfect to start with. Sara.”  
“You want to tell the nice assassin lady you're banging Supergirl? I'm pretty sure that's one way to make her jealous.” Kara smiled.

“Smart-ass.” Alex smirked.

&^&

It took a bit of work to find a way to reach Sara, even with Sara having time-travel on her side, but finally, a day after J'onn said he was okay with the relationship, they had managed to contact Sara, and set up a meeting at a park in Central City.

Alex spotted Sara walking towards them with a grumpy looking Mick Rory in tow.  
“Since when do you need Mick following you around?” Kara asked.

“Since Mick set fire to the Waverider.” Sara sighed.  
Mick frowned. “That was an accident! Come on.”  
Kara grinned. “Oh, poor Mick. He just can't win.” 

Mick grumbled.  
“So, what's the big earth-shattering news?” Sara grinned.  
“I wanted to tell you that, Kara and I got together.” Alex spoke.  
“Got together together?” Sara asked, surprised.

“Turns out, yeah. I really love Kara, and I've been hiding it for so long. It's the reason I decided to come out. The reason I was hiding it, was because well, she's my Foster Sister.” Alex sighed.  
“Didn't we go to Barry and Iris's wedding?” Mick spoke.

Sara was surprised Mick didn't make a joke, but decided not to question Mick's reaction.  
Kara nodded. “Exactly, I think seeing how much support Barry and Iris got, Alex figured it out.” 

“It hit me like a bolt from the blue.” Alex smiled. “And it was then I decided to go rush out, and tell Kara how I felt. She accepted it, everything, and then we got together.”

Kara smiled. “Exactly.”  
Sara smiled. “I'm glad for you two.” 

“Thank you. I promise in the future, if we ever get married, you are invited. Both of you.” Kara smiled.

“Awesome, another free buffet!” Mick grinned.  
Alex chuckled. “Oh most certainly how I expected you to react.” 

“I always preferred the simple things. I never claimed to be a genius.” Mick smirked.  
“Mick Rory everyone, not a genius, memorized and instantly recalled Aramaic, perfectly reciting it without any flaws despite never seeing it before.” Sara sighed.

Alex snickered. “That's not an easy task.”  
Kara grinned. “I didn't know you had an eidetic memory too, Mick.”  
“Yeah, that eidetic thingy.” Mick grinned.

Sara sighed. “Mick is so much smarter than he looks.”  
“Hey!” Mick frowned.

Kara smirked. “Hey, you wouldn't be teased if you let everyone know how smart you are.”  
“Yeah, good enough point.” Sara sighed.

“I'm afraid people would just be uncomfortable now.” Mick sighed, showing off a rare bit of emotional depth beside anger and grumpiness.  
Everyone took a moment to remember Prof. Stein, and his funeral. 

After a moment Kara spoke. “Well, that is what we wanted to share.”  
“Thank you, Alex, and I am glad you finally managed to be together with the person you truly loved.” Sara smiled.

“See, I knew you hit that.” Mick smirked.

Sara rolled her eyes and Kara giggled. “Oh, Mick.”  
“At least Mick seems to be on his best behavior near you Kara.” Sara grinned.

Alex smirked. “Probably because he doesn't want to be hurled into a volcano and become one with the volcano God.”

“Yeah, I like fire, but I tend to stay away from molten rock. No fun to be had when you die when the wind changes direction.” Mick grumbled.  
Alex grinned. “Fire good, lava bad.” 

Sara sighed. “Mick must be Earth-1's Alex.”  
“Are you high?” Mick asked.  
Alex snickered. “I have to agree with Mick.” 

Sara sighed. “Seriously though, I'm happy for you, Alex.”  
“Thank you, Sara. The hardest part is going to be explaining this to my mom.”  
“Yeah, that's not something I have any experience with.” Sara grinned. “All I did was come out of the closet as Bi-sexual.”

**Author's Note:**

> Winn totally would ship them though. I'm just saying. He's a cool dude.
> 
> J'onn personally has seen so much, there's no reason he'd be weirded out over this. :)  
> I always write Mick Rory as smart, because he is, just like the Heavy from Team Fortress 2, but he doesn't show it off.
> 
> And I can totally see Kara wanting a sun room like that. :)


End file.
